Love
by SeverusLovesHarry
Summary: Harry/Sirius story. The war ended at the end of book 5 in the Deoartment of Mysteries. Sirius never died. This is the story of what heppened next :


**A/N:**** This is just a one-shot. Harry/Sirius. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately…if I did there'd be a lot more gay couples!**

Love

A man, because that's what he was now, sat on a chair at a kitchen table with a cup of tea in his hands, resting on the table top. Waiting for his husband to wake, as he thought of how their relationship came to be.

***flashback start***

"Ah Mr Potter, you're here." An elderly man sat on a high-back, thrown-like chair behind a large oak desk smiling kindly at the raven haired boy.

"You sent for me headmaster?" The boy, Mr Potter, asked, smiling back at the kind looking gentlemen before noticing a man with long black locks and deep silver eyes that seemed to have seen more than one wishes to. "Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet your godfather Harry?" The man, Sirius, asked grinning cheekily.

"Sorry Siri." The teenager grinned back enveloping his godfather in a hug. "Missed you." He murmured into the older man's chest.

"I missed you too Prongslet. Especially after you freed me by killing Bellatrix and Voldemort and capturing Wormtail." Sirius smiled broadly, proud of his godson.

Harry remembered that day well, he had seen Sirius hit with a spell and falling towards the veil but he didn't see Remus catch him as he ran after Bellatrix to get revenge. When he caught up to her he threw the killing curse at her, then when Voldemort came to try and kill him Harry threw a killing curse at him too. But not before the Minister For Magic had gotten to the Ministry and seen him. After that day Harry had been crowned The-Boy-Who-Conquered. Only after killing Voldemort did he discover that Remus had saved Sirius when the two raced into the room to try and help Harry. Because of this when, two minutes later, Wormtail go to the Ministry after feeling Voldemort die, instead of killing him, he froze him with the Petrificus Totalus spell and hit him with another spell which would stop him from being able to change into his animagus form when he woke up. After hat he gave him to the Aurors and Sirius was deemed innocent.

"Harry? Harry?" He heard a voice call, pulling him from his memories.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Harry shook his head as if to clear it as he looked towards Sirius.

"I said, Dumbledore has decided that it's now safe for you to come and live with me at Grimmald Place." Sirius grinned like a madman.

"Really?" Harry's eyes shone with hope as he looked from Sirius to Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Yes Mr Potter, really." The elderly man smiled warmly as Harry's lips turned up into a grin.

"Thank you." Harry replied.

A few weeks later found Harry at Grimmald Place hiding out in the library away from Sirius, who was quite curious about his actions. See the reason Harry was hiding was because he'd started to feel things for his godfather that weren't familial feelings. Not only about this but because he was avoiding the man, Sirius was searching for Harry to ask about why he was avoiding him. Just then he heard the handle of the door rattle as Sirius tried to open it even though he'd put a locking charm on it. He hurried to find a place to hide as the man managed to get past the charm and came into the room. He heard the man mumble to himself that he gave up and so he assumed that that meant he was going to leave. He didn't move though, in case it was a trick. Though just seconds later he felt his breath rush out of him as he flew towards Sirius, who was smirking widely.

"Did you just 'accio' me?" He asked the smirking man incredulously.

"Yes I did." He replied, still smirking smugly. "Now why have you been avoiding me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry contradicted innocently, averting his eyes.

"Yes you do. And I want to know why. Did I do something wrong?" Sirius asked softly.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Harry mumbled.

"Ok. So what is it?"

"Well, I…I'm kind of…" He trailed off.

"You're kind of..? Go on Harry you can tell me anything."

"I'minlovewithyou!" Harry murmured quickly, as one word.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're…in love… with _me_?" Sirius questioned, amazed thoroughly.

Instead of answering Harry pulled out of Sirius's arms when they went slack and tried to run away and hide again. Before he could get anywhere though Sirius grabbed his forearm and pulled him into a passionate kiss. In Harry's shock, he was unresponsive at first but when he realised what was happening he returned it.

The feel of lips on his as he ran his hands up the solid chest in front of him and arms wound around him, pulling his body flush against the elder man's own, was amazing and Harry enjoyed it immensely. They pulled away breathless from each other and Sirius rested his forehead against the younger boy's.

"I love you too. I know I shouldn't because of your age but I do." Sirius whispered huskily.

"Really?" harry asked hopefully.

"Yes really. Now we can't tell anyone yet, not until you've finished school. Agreed?" Sirius looked into the younger man's eyes.

"Ok. What about Remus? Will we tell him?"

"Do you think we should?"  
>"I think he'd like to know."<p>

"Ok we'll tell him in a few weeks, once it's not so new."

"Sounds good to me." Harry smiled up at his new 'boyfriend' and pecked his lips lightly before pulling, reluctantly, from his embrace. "Now. Time for lunch."

With that the two of them walked from the room, holding hands, talking about trivial things to get to know one another on a more intimate level.

***flashback end***

After that their relationship grew at a steady but low pace. Each not wanting to ruin it by rushing into things. Two months after they told Remus, who was extremely happy for them. A month after telling Remus, Sirius and Harry went on an incredibly romantic date and made love for the first time. Six months after that, at the end of Harry's seventh year, they told everyone else, most of whom were happy for them, especially Professor Dumbledore. A year and three months later, on their two year anniversary, Sirius proposed in front of the Weasley's, Hermione and Remus (who had gotten together after Hermione had caught Ron cheating), Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the original order, on one of their monthly get-togethers. Harry of course said yes and a year later, on their third anniversary, they wed and Harry became Harry James Black, choosing to take his new husbands name rather than hyphenating the two. Ten months after their wedding, came the arrival of their first child – carried by Harry – a boy, who they named James Albus Potter, after Harry's father and Professor Dumbledore. He would be the head of the Potter family after his parents passed. A year and a half later came their next two children, twins – also carried by Harry – a girl and a boy that they named Lily Gabriella Black and Scott Matthew Black. The latter of which would be the head of the Black family after his parents passed. Two years and a month later Harry gave birth for a final time to a girl who they called Ariadnae Natalia Potter, so that James wasn't the only Potter.

"Harry?" The man in question jumped as his husband called out to him, wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You ok?"

"It's ok. Yeah I'm ok. Just remembering." Harry stood and turned around in his husbands arms, burying his head into his chest as Sirius hugged him.

"What's got you thinking so hard that you're so distracted?" Sirius smiled and Harry smiled in return as he looked up at the man who held his heart.

"Us. How we got together." Harry smiled happily as Sirius chuckled.

"Really? Well now, you need to get ready Mr Black. Our baby girl's starting her first year of Hogwarts and you finally accepted the teaching position that Minerva's been offering for years. We're all going back to Hogwarts." Sirius grinned excitedly at his husband, happy that he had accepted the position of Potions teacher. Ever since Severus had retired from teaching to open his own apothecary, Minerva McGonagall had offered the position to Harry as no-one seemed to stay for more than one year and Harry was actually better at the subject than he let anyone know. He was also happy because he would be spending all his time where Remus, Hermione and their three children, Harrison Orion Lupin – after Harry and Sirius – Laura Karen Lupin and Victoria Susan Lupin, would be because Remus was to be teaching DADA again.

"You're right. Minerva has no idea what she's let herself in for. Let's go wake up the monkeys and get ready." Harry smirked as Sirius chuckled at his name for their four children. And they went to do as Harry suggested, both smiling contentedly, holding hands.

***FIN***

**A/N: ****There you go peeps. My latest one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first go at this pairing so let me know what you think. There won't be a sequel but I'll no doubt end up writing another story of this pairing so please, R&R :)**


End file.
